


First date- second base

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel and Dinah go on a day out which turns in to a date.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"What's your plans for today then D?" Laurel quizzed as they ate their breakfast which Dinah had made, a healthy vegetarian version of a fry up. Laurel had turned her nose up at first but even she was surprised at how good it tasted, washing it down with fresh coffee it was a good way to start the day.

"Well Mia doesn't need us til tomorrow for the mission so I was just gonna go work down on the bar, it's a nice hot day so should be pretty busy", she saw Laurels face fall a little. "Why did you have something you needed us to do today?". She didnt mind the idea of a mission if it meant she got to spend time with Laurel. 

Laurel was still sat there holding her empty cup staring blankly at Dinah, when she realised it was her turn to speak she snapped herself out of her daze and put the mug down. 

"I..um..actually was thinking seeing as it's such a nice day and we dont normally get days off exactly..umm..i wondered if you wanted to umm..take the motorbikes out for the day...go for a ride..with me?" She said this looking from Dinah to the work surface then back to Dinah feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

"Oh", Dinah said she hadnt expected that, "you mean like us 2 just..hanging out?" She wanted to say 'on a date'but didnt want to look stupid if that wasnt the case. Laurel was being harder to read than normal, normally her eyes would give her away but she couldnt make eye contact long enough, but her body language did suggest she was nervous.

"Yea I just thought...it would be nice"...Laurel trailed off not really knowing what else to say, not sure when this conversation got awkward, she threw in a nervous smile just to top it off. 

She wanted to kick herself for being such a dork right now, she was so smooth with men and other women but with D it was different, she made her palms sweat and her heart race..she hated that someone else had this effect on her, but she was glad if it had to be anyone, it was Dinah, the one person that really knew her.

"Yea ok..umm..I'd like that", Dinah couldnt stop the smile spreading across her face, especially when she saw Laurels eyes light up at her agreeing to go damn she was cute, "I'll make us a picnic? I wouldn't want you getting 'hangry' if we cant find somewhere to eat". She raised her eyebrow at the blonde who just chuckled.

"Yea probably a good idea, alright I'll go get ready".Laurel headed to the bathroom to get ready, 'ok Laurel just be cool stop being such a dork'. This wasnt a date she told herself I dont know if she even likes women in general let alone me'. She made a mental note to ask questions to try and find out..tomorrow... Today they were just going to hang out, no pressure.

90 minutes later they were both all set ready to go, Laurel mounted her bike, revving the engine, Dinah had the backpack she looked at her bike then at Laurel. "Whats up D?" Laurel asked worried Dinah might have changed her mind.

"Nothing", she replied walking away from her bike heading over to Laurels, swinging her leg over putting her arms around Laurels waist. She waited for a snide remark about being too lazy to ride her own bike or Laurel telling her to get off but it didnt come, instead Laurel revved her engine and off they went.

They drove out of the city, Dinah enjoying the sights, she was always in such a hurry she never really got to take in the scenery, now she could and whilst pressed up against Laurels back, her arms wrapped around her holding them close, it was like a dream. She could get used to this.

Laurel had to admit when Dinah had first got on her bike and put her arms around her it did take her by surprise but in a good way, having Dinah this close felt intoxicating and euphoric. Love is the strongest drug she thought, maybe one day Dinah would love her back, til then let's ride!

She decided to take them out of the city to show Dinah some pretty scenery plus the roads out there were more fun, although she was careful of course but if she went just a little faster Dinah would press herself right up against Laurel making her smile everytime.

Dinah loved every minute especially when Laurel went fast, she was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose knowing Dinah would have to hold on tighter bringing them closer but she didnt mind. They drove for a few hours both in their own bliss, til Laurel pulled over in a nice secluded spot.

"Thought you wanted to find a bar or something for lunch?" Dinah quizzed taking off her helmet and jacket, damn it was a hot day its alright when you're on the bike you only notice the heat when you stop.

"I dont really do people...and beside I thought seeing as you made a picnic just in case...we might as well just have a picnic anyway? Unless you want to go find a place..with people?" Laurel starting to panic wondering if Dinah would see straight through her. Know that Laurel wanted her all to herself, at least just for today.

"So you take me to a rather romantic location, just us and a picnic? This is starting to look like more of a first date than 2 friends ..hanging out". She bit her bottom lip looking at Laurel hoping she was reading the blonde right.

"Well technically you brought the picnic", Laurel smiled, she should have known Dinah would see through her, she always did. Just how much she didnt know.

"Yea I guess I did", Dinah laughed, setting out the blanket and sitting on it, tapping the spot next to her for Laurel to join her, Laurel hung back for a few seconds then joined her. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as Dinah served up the food and passed Laurel a soda, "I like it here", Dinah said after "its so beautiful and peaceful up here, not another soul for miles". 

Laurel hummed in reply, she had led down on her back eyes closed feeling like she could doze, she hadnt felt this relaxed in as long as she could remember. It was because she was here with her, Laurel hoped she always would be, the reality of that unlikely but she pushed those thoughts out of her brain and decided to just focus on the now.

"You know.." Dinah started "if this is a first date..its a pretty good one". She let what she said hang in the air not looking at Laurel letting her choose whether to answer or pretend to be asleep, either way Dinah would get her answer. A few minutes ticked by.

"Do you...want it to be a date?" Laurel asked not getting up too afraid to move in that moment, she was looking at Dinah watching for her reaction, but with her sunglasses on Dinah couldnt tell. 

Dinah turned to Laurel but with her glasses on she couldnt tell if they were open or shut so instead she grabbed one of Laurels hands rubbing circles on it, "yes I do, but i want you to ask me properly". Dinah smiled, she couldnt make this too easy for Laurel she had to step out of her comfort zone a little..

Laurel sat up arms resting on her knees, looking at Dinah she took her sunglasses off, this wasnt how she had expected today to go...Dinah was still rubbing circles on her hand, Laurel squeezed it slightly for comfort, smiling trying to hide her nerves.

"D I..uhh.." damn why was this so hard? She must look like such a dork right now she could feel her face getting warm and it wasnt the sun. She let out a little groan which earned her a raised eyebrow from Dinah, Laurel continued. "I've never really done the dating thing with anyone apart from my ollie which was a long time ago....but I want to do it with you..."

This earned her another raised eyebrow from Dinah plus a side smirk, "I mean date you !!..i want to date you...not to do you....i mean. I do but...." she could feel herself getting flustered, she burried her face in her hands to hide which now felt like it was on fire! Dinah couldnt help but laugh, awkward Laurel was so cute she just wanted to grab her and kiss her. 

Laurel loved Dinahs laugh even though she was laughing at her right now it made her feel more at ease, she lowered her hands and looked at Dinah grinning "D would you wanna..maybe.. go on a 2nd date with me? Sometime? I dont mind where or what we do..just please say yes?" She tried not to fidget whilst she waited for Dinah to respond, the way she looked at her, those eyes were just so beautiful she could get lost in them.

"I'd love to", Dinah answered eventually, she chuckled as Laurel let out a big breath "I've been hoping youd ask me out since you arrived in 2040, I wasnt sure if I was..your type?" Dinah asked her eyes averting back to the scenery.

"D," Laurel shuffles closer to Dinah taking her hand in hers, and cupping Dinahs chin with the other to turn her head facing her, "D you're my perfect woman.. I dont deserve you which is why I haven't asked you out before...you're beautiful D and I want you to be..mine." Laurels eyes fell to Dinahs lips and she leaned forward ever so slightly, if Dinah wanted this she was gonna have to meet her halfway.

Dinah didnt miss a beat she closed the gap feeling Laurel gasp at the impact, their lips fitted each others perfectly. Laurel was a good kisser so much so it took Dinahs breath away and she soon had to pull up for air. They both sat there enjoying the ambiance laying down on the blanket Dinah cuddling upto Laurel nose in the crook of her kneck, their arms wrapped around each other.

They both stayed that way til the sun started to go down, just wrapped up in each other, Dinah was the first to stir waking her sleeping beauty next to her who just groaned after waking from an amazing nap. 

"Maybe i should drive us home" Dinah laughed as she started packing everything up back into the backpack. Laurel sat up wondering if she had dreamt the whole thing, til she felt Dinahs lips press against hers briefly "come on pretty bird, let's go home".

Home Laurel thought, Dinah was her home, she had finally found her place in this world and it was by Dinahs side. Not that she could say any of that this was still a first date after all.

"Umm D?" Laurel started as she made her way to her bike getting her gear on.

"Yes pretty bird?" Dinah answered getting on the bike waiting for Laurel. Laurel slung her leg over and held on to her date.

"I may have not been paying particular attention to where we were going on the drive out here...so I'm not exactly sure...which way home is". Laurel cringed inside her helmet and swore she could feel Dinahs eyes actually rolling inside of hers.

Dinah chuckled "Well I guess we had better get moving, I want to make the most of date night when we get back". She felt Laurel tense behind her and laughed, she could imagine Laurels eyes going wide at that. She smiled revving the engine then they took off for what Dinah hoped was home.

Laurel held on to her with a big smile on her face, 'best first date ever' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back from their day out, the date continues.

They dumped their gear on the floor as they got in, Dinah pinning Laurel against the wall kissing her, Laurel had her arms around her pulling her closer. They kissed until the need for air became an issue, they broke apart resting their foreheads against each other catching their breath. 

Dinah lifted Laurel up so her legs wrapped around her pinning her once more against the wall, Laurels hands in Dinahs hair she wanted this so bad..wanted Dinah so bad but she felt herself beginning to freak out.

"Laurel you ok?" Dinah asked concerned pulling back, "you're shaking". She lowered Laurel so she could stand but stayed where she was in case Laurels legs gave out. "Laurel?".

Laurels breathing was becoming a little erratic so Dinah picked her up and carried her to the couch, "I'm fine D, I just.. i just.." she didnt know how to say it.

Sensing this was some sort of gay panic attack Dinah put her hand over Laurels heart, "it's ok pretty bird just talk to me". She cupped Laurels face in her hands bringing her eyes to meet hers, "is this moving too fast for you? I can take it slow I dont mind". Dinah stroked Laurels hair running her fingers through it to try and calm her nerves.

"Its not that D" Laurel smiled "I'm used to sex I mean I've had a lot!with  
a lot of different people.."

"Ok too much information Laurel" Dinah frowned.

"No I just mean I've had a lot of sex with a lot of people men and women but that's all it was just casual sex except with my Ollie I loved him', she added, she bit her bottom lip looking at Dinah, who was just watching her waiting for her to continue. 

"Since Ollie I haven't...been intimate with someone..that ..I'm really into..I dont know how my body is going to respond..". She could feel her face going red, hoping Dinah would understand what she was trying to say.

Of course she did, "you're worried when we have sex about letting go when you have an orgasm?" Dinah asked checking she was on the right page. Laurel looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up so Dinah took her hand "it's ok pretty bird I get it, this is a new chapter in your life you've changed everything is gonna be more..intimate for you". 

Laurel smiled "I knew youd get it", she buried her face in her hands "D I want this I do it's just you mean so much to me and this is new territory for me". 

Dinah held her hands which were still shaking slightly and kneeled in front of her "Laurel this is only our first date I am more than happy to take it as slow as you need to but when you're ready for me to make love to you just let me know", she winked.

Laurel looked at Dinah with love in her eyes, why was it so hard to say? "Not even my Ollie made love to me", Laurel whispered "I loved him but he was a playboy back then on my earth too", she felt Dinah drawing circles on her hands and met her gaze.

"Laurel?" Dinah leant in between her legs so their faces were inches apart. "I'm in love with you, I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Dinah wanted to erase any Insecurities, to show Laurel her heart would be safe with her.

Laurel nodded her head slightly, then closed the gap so they were kissing again she needed Dinah to know she felt the same way if she couldnt say it then she wanted to show it. "D?"

"Yea?" Dinah answered inbetween kisses.

"Take me upstairs.." 

Dinah pulled back, "you sure?" Laurel nodded putting her arms around Dinahs kneck and kissed her.

Dinah carried her pretty bird upstairs and made love to her, when Laurel came close to climax Dinah could see the panic in her eyes and whispered in her ear "it's ok pretty bird just let go...I've got you". Laurel cried out as the orgasm wracked through her body, Dinah worked her down from her high. 

She rested on top of Laurel their bodies just pressed into each other, "you ok pretty bird?" Dinah asked kissing her forehead. Laurel nodded still getting her breath back.

"Im ok", she kissed Dinah puling her close, they made love 3 more times that night each time Laurel found it easier to let go and give herself to Dinah. Dinah herself had no problem giving herself to Laurel by the time they were finished they led exhausted in each others arms.

"Hey D?" Laurel panted.

"Yes pretty bird?" Dinah pulled Laurel into her arms making her her little spoon. 

"Is it bad we did that on the first date?" She giggled, turning over snuggling into her big spoon.

"If its bad then I dont want to be good" Dinah chuckled holding her close, kissing her forehead.

Laurel kissed Dinahs chin and felt her breath on her face, smiling she closed her eyes and for the first time in a very long time she felt loved.


	3. Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Dinahs turn to plan date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluff piece

Laurel woke up to an empty bed, Dinah must be downstairs so she went for a shower, as she got out towel drying her hair she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she smiled when she saw Dinah step into the bedroom Dinahs eyes widened at the sight of Laurel just in a towel.

"Hey songbird, having a good morning?", Laurel grinned walking towards her, Dinah pulled her close wrapping her arms around Laurels waist.

"Its about to get better", she growled kissing Laurels kneck.

"D I'm all wet!" Laurel giggled as Dinah pulled her towel off.

"You're about to get wetter", her eyes were blown with lust as she picked her up putting her on the bed, Laurel giggled at her girlfriend enjoying the attention, what better way to start the day....

After a lot of love making the canaries finally ventured outside their bedroom, "I could do with another shower now", Laurel grinned.

"Think I'll join you", Dinah giggled as their steamy session went to the bathroom.

Later exhausted they led on the bed in bliss just holding each other, "what a great day", Laurel grinned half asleep.

"All we've done is have sex and shower", Dinah laughed as Laurel just hummed in response.

"What you got planned for us tonight then D?" Laurel smiled snuggling into Dinahs kneck.

Dinah planted a kiss on her head closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of Laurel, she stroked her arm getting a purr of gratitude from Laurel, "well the morning and most of the afternoon has gone" she giggled tightening her arms around Laurel. "We can just chill this afternoon and tonight is a surprise". 

"I hate surprises", Laurel grumbled "tell me now".

"No pretty bird you'll have to wait and see", Dinah giggled as Laurel grumbled in her ear eventually dozing off, they spent the afternoon having a well earned nap in each others arms.

That evening they were out walking in Star City all wrapped up as winter was coming, christmas just around the corner. Laurel was shivering inside her many layers of clothes "couldnt have picked somewhere indoors that's warm D?", Laurel grumbled wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"We're almost there pretty bird", Dinah put her arm around Laurels waist and her hand over Laurels eyes.

"Seriously D?" Laurel sighed as she could no longer see.

"Just be patient baby", Dinah laughed at how impatient she was, she was like a kid wanting their present. "Ok here we are!".

Dinah removed her hand Laurel looked at her surroundings, they were at the outdoor ice rink they put up in the build up to christmas, Laurel gave Dinah the biggest grin.

"We're going ice skating?", she was so excited Dinah was chuffed with herself, she nodded Laurel squealed with delight clapping her hands "how did you know I love ice skating?", she quizzed.

"I do listen when you talk you know" Dinah chuckled "unlike you zoning out all the time". Dinah smirked.

"Fair point", Laurel giggled wrapping her arms around Dinahs kneck giving her a big kiss "thank you D I love it!". 

"I should warn you I'm not much of a skater", Dinah groaned as she stepped into her skates.

"Dont worry I'll look after you", Laurel grinned taking her hand as they took to the ice. They went round slowly hand in hand as Dinah slipped and did the splits a few times, almost falling over many times if it weren't for Laurel holding onto her. 

Eventually they stopped so Dinah could hold onto the side, "you go have fun pretty bird I'll watch", Dinah gave Laurel a big kiss she could feel her smiling.

"You sure?" Laurel asked itching to go skate.

"Go for it pretty bird", Dinah grinned as Laurel took off twirling and just having fun, speeding round the corners smiling the whole time, it warmed Dinahs heart to see her so happy.

They were on their way out the ice rink Laurels hand in hers "thank you D that was the best, you're the best!", Laurel planted a big kiss on her girlfriend. "Best date ever!", 

Dinah smiled at her girlfriend "it certainly is..and its not over yet", she winked as the two lovebirds headed home.


	4. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Dinah have their first Christmas together.

It was Christmas eve and for the first time in about 20 years Laurel was actually looking forward to Christmas, she was so excited she was buzzing all over the place like a little kid. 

"Will you slow down already?" Dinah chuckled "come over here and look at all the lights" Dinah held out her hand for her to join her by the window,. Laurel finished her glass of wine and happily ran over to her girlfriend taking her hand and kissing it.

"Wow they're so beautiful", she said looking at all the lights as she leant into Dinah, Dinah cuddling her from behind kissing her kneck taking in her sweet scent.

"You're beautiful " Dinah whispered in Laurels ear making her giggle.

"You're just saying that to get in my pants" Laurel grinned.

"Maybe" Dinah laughed biting her ear.

Laurel giggled turning slightly to give her girlfriend a deep kiss "well you can have that later, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever, I've never got to spend it with a partner before". Laurel pulled back taking hold of Dinahs hands, "youve no idea how happy I am right now, its actually a little scary". She cast her eyes down remembering all her previous Christmases, all spent with the wrong people or doing a 'job'.

"I do know how you feel because honestly I'm a little scared too" Laurel raised her eyebrows in surprise but secretly relieved. "I mean I've spent the last 10 years or so on my own I've just gotten used to being alone and now here I am with you..and honestly? Theres no one else I'd rather be with..."

Laurel could feel herself welling up "wow...you must really like me then huh?" She smirked. 

"You could say that" Dinah smirked pulling her into a kiss, "now grab a coat pretty bird we're going out". 

"What..where..why?" Laurel said confused, "its warm in here, we have wine here, its snowing and freezing out there why cant we just sit here look at the lights? Laurel groaned, she hated being cold.

"This is our first christmas, I want to do it right!" Dinah said grabbing their thick socks and boots, "now come on".

After they walked a few blocks Laurels teeth started chattering uncontrollably  
she pulled her woolly hat further down and held onto Dinahs arm. Dinah looked at Laurel who just looked back at her "what?" She grumbled.

"Nothing..you just look really cute in that hat". Laurel tried to smile but with her teeth still chattering it looked a bit strange. 

"Are we nearly there yet?" She moaned. 

"Almost, let's get some hot chocolates first", they grabbed themselves a hot chocolate Laurel moaning in delight. "Better?" Dinah chuckled.

"If by 'better' you mean do I forgive you for dragging me out of our nice warm apartment to go walking around in the cold? Then I suppose so.." Laurel gave Dinah a little nudge, "why did you drag me out here anyway?" She said taking another sip of hot chocolate. 

"I have this tradition every year i've always gone by myself I just thought it would be nice to share this moment with you", Dinah smiled softly holding onto Laurels hand on her arm. 

"Gone where every year?" Laurel said intrigued.

"Here" Dinah stopped looking up smiling at the giant Christmas tree in the middle of Star City.

Laurel stared in awe at all the lights as snowflakes started falling on her face, it was beautiful, she turned to look at Dinah who just stared at the tree smiling, this obviously meant alot to her..therefore it meant alot to Laurel too.

"Its beautiful D, thank you for sharing this with me, I've never really bothered with Christmas its just reminded me of what I'd lost". 

"Which is why we are doing this right" Dinah grinned pulling her into a big kiss, Laurel had never been so happy, she turned around in Dinahs arms so she could look up at the tree.

"It really is beautiful " she said gazing up at all the lights, they were mesmerising.

Dinah leant her head on Laurels shoulder breathing out a content sigh, the pair of them stayed like that for an hour until Dinah felt Laurel start shivering again, "come on pretty bird let's get you home". 

Christmas morning Laurel woke up first for once "D wake up!" Dinah groaned "D wake up come on its Christmas!" Laurel jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. 

Dinah chuckled following her girlfriend downstairs Laurel had already made the coffee and was sitting down to open her presents, Dinah poured herself some coffee and stood there smiling watching as Laurel ripped into the wrapping paper.

"Aww D these shoes are gorgeous! Thank you" Laurel ran up and gave Dinah a hug.

Dinah chuckled "you're welcome pretty bird I'm glad you like them".

"Like them? D I love them! I love you!" She froze as she realised the words came out of her mouth,even Dinah stood there surprised. Dinah had told Laurel many times she loved her but understood Laurel couldnt say it back yet she had said the first time Dinah told her she loved her that 'she felt the same way but just couldnt say the words yet'..now the words had just rolled off her tongue. 

They stood in front of each other for a few seconds Dinah smiled "wow I wasnt expecting that reaction" she tried not to make a big deal out of it for fear of scaring Laurel off but she had butterflies and wanted to jump up and down.

Laurel smiled shyly "well it's true I do...I love you D". She blushed as Dinah gave her the biggest grin and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good because I love you too pretty bird", she smiled holding onto her beautiful woman.

"Ok I'm gonna go try these on", Laurel smiled running off to the mirror to put on her new heels, "open one of yours" she shouted over her shoulder.

Dinah grabbed the nearest one and opened it,, it was an empty photo frame. "Hey Laurel I know you're new to the whole Christmas present thing but pretty sure you're supposed to put a photo in the photo frame!" Dinah laughed.

Laurel walked in wearing her high heels still in her pyjamas plonking herself down next to Dinah on the sofa, "well I thought we could take a selfie and put our first christmas photo together in there", she grinned.

"I love that" Dinah smiled at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Good!" Laurel said standing up to show off her shoes "what do you think?".

"Beautiful! Now pick another present!" Dinah sat there most the afternoon watching Laurel tuck into her presents squealing with delight every time at her new outfit or handbag. 

"D you didnt have to get me all this", Laurel felt spoilt.

"I wanted to" Dinah said as Laurel came and sat in her lap, "seeing you so happy makes me happy". Laurel put her arms around Dinahs kneck staring into those beautiful eyes.

"You make me happy D, you're all I need" she said turning around to straddle her. "Speaking of I have one more present for you". Laurel smirked.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Dinah bit her lip hoping this was going where she thought it was going..

"You know that thing you want to do in the bedroom that I keep saying no to?" Laurel grinned rocking a little on top of her.

"Yyyes" Dinah definitely liked where this was going....

"Just this once" Laurel winked.

Dinah stood up Laurel squealed in surprise wrapping her legs around Dinahs waist as Dinah took her upstairs before she could change her mind...

"Are you ok?" Dinah asked holding Laurel in her arms, Laurel giggled.

"Well that was new", she led there just in her new heels "yea I'm fine did you enjoy yourself?" She grinned already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely" Dinah kissed her deeply "can I expect that every holiday?" She grinned.

"Maybe" Laurel giggled "now get off i need to go finish getting our Christmas dinner ready."

"Least being vegan it doesn't take too long to get ready" Dinah grinned getting dressed. 

"True" Laurel grinned watching her girlfriend get dressed, Laurel stood up and went to cook tea.

They ate their Christmas food together til they were both stuffed Dinah made some eggnog which Laurel made stronger, they laughed and sang along to Christmas songs Laurel in her elf hat Dinah in her santa hat, "you make such a cute elf" Dinah grinned kissing her nose. .

Laurel smiled in awe of her girlfriend wishing every day could be like this, just her and Dinah, the snow, the lights, this feeling of being loved and adored, she was so happy she could cry... instead she cuddled up on Dinahs lap looking up at her, "I love you songbird" 

"I love you too pretty bird" Dinah smiled sweetly. 

Eventually Laurel fell asleep curled up on Dinah on the sofa, Dinah asleep with her santa hat still on, a Christmas film playing in the background....the snow still fell outside and Christmas was nearly over but inside this apartment two canaries slept peacefully.


	5. Boxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and William pay a visit on boxing day

The next morning both canaries sat eating their pancakes, Dinah with a big grin on her face.

"I cant believe I let you talk me in to doing that again", Laurel grumbled shifting a cushion underneath her.

"Its still technically the holidays", Dinah grinned.

"I dont think boxing day counts",Laurel smiled helping herself to a mouthful of pancakes.

"How do you feel?", Dinah asked cheekily.

"Sore", Laurel laughed.

"Well I just want you to know I appreciated it", Dinah said playfully.

"Well good because you're not getting that again until your birthday ", Laurel smirked.

"I look forward to it", Dinah chuckled planting a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "Now let's get dressed Mia and William are coming in a few hours and we need to get the food on". 

"I can barely contain my excitement ", Laurel rolled her eyes, her mouth full of pancakes as she stood up.

Dinah smacked her ass catching the blonde canary by surprise.

"Ow damn it D! I told you I was sore!", Laurel grumbled rubbing her bottom.

Dinah laughed making her way upstairs to get dressed. 

-

"So how was your Christmas Mia?", Laurel said faking interest.

"Lovely actually JJ and I.. ".

"That's great..what about you William?". Laurel cut her off.

"Umm great yea..um I had dinner with Mia and JJ actually". William said uncomfortably.

"Which is what i was about to say before you cut me off", Mia snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry did I?", Laurel said sarcastically, "I didnt realise". She picked up her coffee glaring at the young blonde who gave her daggers in return. 

"Well what about you Laurel? Did you spend it with your sugar mummy?". Mia grinned.

"Dinah is not my sugar mummy!", Laurel growled.

"Really? Because the way I see it you live here for free..you dont have a job that lasts for more than 2 weeks ...".

"I dont play well with others", Laurel argued. Ignoring her Mia continued. 

"Dinah buys you everything you ask for and in return she gets...what?", Mia smirked daring Laurel to bite back.

"I'm gonna go see how Dinahs getting on with the food..", William said quickly making his exit.

"Just so you know Dinah is not my sugar mummy she is my girlfriend and I am not using her!", Laurel growled.

"I know you're not using her but she kind of is your sugar mummy if you think about it", Mia winked, Laurel stared at her for a few seconds in silence.

"I love her", she whispered. 

"What?", Mia leaned in not hearing her.

"I said I LOVE HER!", Laurel shouted as William and Dinah came back in the room.

"Thats the first time I've ever heard you say it", Mia sat there stunned.

"Yea well I do, you can call her my sugar mummy all you want I dont care! Shes my soul mate! I love her and Dinah loves me too!".

"You think we're soulmates?", Dinah grinned putting the food on the table.

Laurel spun around "uh yea I do", she smiled sheepishly.

"I feel the same way", Dinah beamed pulling Laurel in for a kiss, Laurel let her loving the feel of Dinahs arms holding them close together. 

"Aww you too are so cute", William gushed.

"Yea yea its adorable ", Mia rolled her eyes, "this food smells amazing Dinah! Come on let's eat!". 

Dinah laughed as she passed them all their plates, occasionally catching Laurels eye to find the blonde smiling back at her. Her eyes seemed to have an extra sparkle in them, Dinah smiled back. Yea Laurel was definitely her soulmate...and Dinah was her sugar mummy...


End file.
